Presently, the existing organic light-emitting diode (OLED) touch control display screens are mostly applied in terminal devices for human-machine interaction, for example, mobile phones, tablet computers, automatic selling machines, information query machines, and so on. Generally, the OLED touch control display screen includes an OLED panel having image display function, a touch control panel attached to the OLED panel and configured to realize touch control function, a display driving circuit arranged on the OLED panel to drive the OLED panel to display image, and a touch control driving circuit arranged on the touch control panel to cause the touch panel to have the touch control function. The OLED panel and the touch panel are attached together by optical adhesive or other attachment manners. However, for such an OLED touch control display screen, the process and technology are complex, and furthermore, the thickness is great, the cost is high, and the structure is redundant.